The Integrated Advanced information Management Systems (IAIMS) Program at the Robert C. Byrd Health Sciences Center (HSC) of West Virginia University will develop and implement an effective process for integrating the computing and information systems of the academic components of the HSC and its Clinical Enterprise: West Virginia University Hospitals (WVUH) and University Health Associates (UHA), our group practice plan for physicians and dentists. The specific aims of the IAIMS Program are to: 1)Identify the critical data and information needs, including library resources, of patient care, education, research, and administrative enterprises; 2) Develop a policy and planning activities to provide seamless access to data and information in a way that allows students, faculty and staff to integrate these resources effectively in their work; 3) Develop a policy and a process to align the management of data and information with strategic planning processes of the HSC organizations; 4) Establish a policy and a collaborative process for the organization an integration of information resources; and 5) Develop the key functional objectives and strategies for an IAIMS implementation program that can begin by the end of the planning project, the major elements of which can be achieved within five years after implementation begins. This IAIMS Program is based on the fundamental principle that information must be accessible when and where it is needed with sufficient security measures to protect patient privacy while ensuring that information is available for patient care, education, research, and administrative functions. The Health Sciences Library is a fully collaborative partner in our expanding information environment so that all of our students, faculty, and staff will have access to library and information resources that are necessary for their work. Our IAIMS planning process includes HSC outreach projects that improve or facilitate communications with rural health facilities throughout the state where our students, faculty, and staff work to improve the health of West Virginians.